Blood Stalker
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Six months after learning Sonic was a Lycan, Shadow and Sonic must once again team up to stop a dark threat that comes to the city. Fifth story in the Blood Series.
1. Chapter 1

New story!

I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Jumping across the rooftops of the city at midnight, Shadow savored the silence. Midnight was usually when the city was at its quietest and when it was quiet, he was able to think...especially for the last few months. Six months ago, he discovered that Sonic the Hedgehog, his arch-rival, was a Lycan or a creature of the Moon Curse and Sonic knew he was a vampire. As a result of their curses, he and Sonic were now Blood Rivals, sworn enemies of each other. However, both of them were able to put their differences aside to fight off a group of vengeful hunters after he had killed one and eventually, came face-to-face with Katherine, the female Lycan that bit Sonic and changed him into a Lycan. During the confrontation, they discovered Katherine had sent the hunters after them in order to test Sonic and when the blue hedgehog failed the test, she came to finish him personally. Eventually, Katherine tortured him and was ready to finish him off and would have succeeded if Sonic did not break his Pack Loyalty to Katherine and freed him. Then, Katherine and Sonic fought and Katherine was ready to deliver the final blow to Sonic, he intervened and stabbed Katherine in the heart with a silver knife, killing her. As a result of how he killed Katherine and Sonic's sacrifice, he now felt he had a debt that needed to be repaid. Seeing the azure hedgehog he was thinking about on a nearby rooftop, Shadow headed towards his arch-rival. Noticing Sonic's back was turned to him, Shadow smirked as he went to metal vent and hit it three times, resulting in Sonic to jump from the echoing bangs. Scowling as he saw Shadow's smirk of satisfaction, Sonic snapped, "Quit doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Heh. I'm just making sure you're alert," shrugged Shadow as he went up to Sonic, "besides, a heart attack wouldn't kill you...well, maybe for a minute or two."

"Which gives you enough time to stab me in the heart with something silver." Retorted Sonic and Shadow's smirk turned into a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"I told you. The only reasons I would kill you is if you tried to kill me first or if you became out of control," Shadow firmly stated, "I have a debt that needs to be repaid."

"Shadow. I said you don't have to do anything. You killed Katherine because she was going to kill me and she was going to kill you afterwards. We're even. You don't owe me anything."

"Hmph. So you say."

"Man, you're stubborn. Well, if that's the case...Up for a little friendly competition?"

"Hmph. Don't waste my time. We both know I could easily take you down."

Obviously annoyed by the comment Shadow made, Sonic coldly asked, "Then why are you here?"

"Hmph. The only reason I'm hanging around is because I have a debt that needs to be repaid." Shadow bluntly answered and Sonic rolled his eyes with a disapproving sort of scoff at the response.

Starting to ignore Sonic as Sonic started to ramble about something he did not care about, Shadow heard a female voice talking from the street below them and he turned in the direction of the noise. Looking down over the edge, he saw it was a blonde teenage girl and she was tightly holding onto the arm of a muscular teenage boy. "Oh my gosh! That movie was so scary! Did you see how that monster just attacked everyone?! I've never been so scared in my life!" he heard her rant and Shadow scowled as he turned back to face Sonic.

"Hmph. These humans are so pathetic. Imagine if they saw a REAL monster." Shadow remarked with disgust in his tone.

"Well, not many people know we exist." Sonic replied.

Shadow continued, "Hmph. They should be more concerned about the monsters that could kill them in a second. Take you and me for example. We could probably-"

"I get the picture," Sonic cut off, "but like I said, not many people know that we exist. And those who do, they try to kill us. So, it's a good thing that not many people know we exist."

"Well, I'm just saying that they should learn not to be afraid of something as trivial as movie monsters when monsters really exist, but this is getting boring. I'm leaving." Shadow declared before he jumped off the ledge he was standing on into an alley below and Sonic rolled his emerald eyes before doing the same in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, both of the hedgehogs had been oblivious to being watched by a man from down below on the street. In fact, the man had camouflaged so well into the surrounding area, someone walking right past him would not notice him. "So, the rumors about those two working together and not being typical Blood Rivals are true." The person watching the two hedgehogs muttered to himself. He gave a malicious grin as he began to walk away. "Looks like if I want this to cause more havoc and destruction than I originally planned…I think it's about time I found my real double."

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter!

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I have not updated this story in a long time. Okay, so here's a new chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Strolling through the city's park the next night, almost blending in with the darkness completely, Shadow was surprised. Although he was not complaining, the park was unusually dead. Normally, he could find someone, mostly joggers, he could quickly feed on, but there was no sign of anyone being in the area. He just came from another pointless meeting with Sonic; this time, continuing their discussion about how he thought humans were pathetic when it came to monsters while Sonic stood up for them. Hearing a slight noise, Shadow stopped in place and kept his mouth shut as he let his fangs extend, ready to attack who or what caused the noise. Seeing a silver hedgehog come rushing towards him, Shadow's muscles relaxed and his fangs retracted as he started, "Silver? What are you-"

"Shadow. I don't have much time to talk. I know what you are and I came back to warn you." Silver cut off as he stopped in front of Shadow and the onyx hedgehog raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Warn me? About what?"

"It's Sonic. I know what he is too."

"What about him?"

"You know how you keep saying if anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be you?"

"Of course. So?"

"Well, it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because he's going to kill you first. On the next full moon, which is two nights from now, he's going to turn and he's going to bite you and then stake you."

"How does that concern you?"

"That part's not important. Look, you have to kill Sonic before he kills you."

"If you know so much about what's going to happen...why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not fast enough. He could take me down before I even move to attack. You're just as fast and strong as he is...maybe even faster and stronger than him. You're the only one who can do it," Explained Silver, "trust me Shadow. You have to do it. You have to kill Sonic now or he's going to kill you first."

Thinking about the grey hedgehog's words, Shadow stated, "If what you say is true...I'll have to decide where my loyalties lie."

Watching Shadow as he raced away, Silver gave an evil smile before he casually strolled away.

* * *

Jogging down the street, Sonic enjoyed the silence of the street. It proved to be a perfect night for a good run a couple of nights before he left for the full moon. He just finished an argument about humans with Shadow while he advocated for the humans and their fears of monsters while Shadow argued how trivial the fear was when it came to the bigger picture. Suddenly, Sonic skidded to a stop as he heard a noise and got ready to attack. Normally, he was not an attack first, ask questions later kind of guy, but when it was as silent and still as it was right now...it was better to be safe than sorry. Relaxing as he saw a silver hedgehog race towards him and questioned with confusion, "Silver? What's going on? Why are you-"

"Look. I don't have much time. I know what you and Shadow are and I came back to warn you." Silver interrupted and Sonic gave a slightly surprised look as he crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Look, between right now and the end of the full moon two nights from now, Shadow said he'd be the one who's going to kill you and he's going to do it now."

"What? Why? And what does it matter to you?"

"None of those things matter. What does matter is that you have to kill him before he kills you."

"Why me? Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I'm not fast or strong enough. He'll kill me before I get the chance to even try to get him...and you know he will. You're the only one who can get close enough in to kill him," Explained Silver, "trust me Sonic. You have to kill Shadow before he does kill you."

Considering what the psychokinetic hedgehog said, Sonic declared, "Well, if what you're saying about Shadow is true...I'll have to think about it."

Watching Sonic as the azure hedgehog hurried away, Silver gave a malevolent grin before casually strutting away.

* * *

Finally reaching his home after what seemed like hours and just as the sun was about rise, Shadow grabbed a blood pack from the refrigerator, tore the top off as he sat on the couch, and began to slowly drink the blood as he fell into a deep thought. He was being bothered by Silver's statement of Sonic intending to kill him. He only partially believed what Silver said about Sonic was planning to do. Sonic had openly admitted to him that he would not be able to kill someone. However, when he saw Sonic's aggression while he was fighting Katherine…he changed his view. He now believed that under the right circumstances…Sonic was more than capable of killing someone. Glancing at the dartboard to see the silver knife in the bull's eye point, Shadow quickly thought of the best strategy to confirm Silver's story. Getting up, Shadow grabbed the knife and examined it. He would be able to find out if Silver was indeed telling the truth about Sonic when he went to meet his Blood Rival tonight.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and leave a review!


End file.
